The Ride or Die
by AnonymousUserr
Summary: Hated by her fellow Dauntless members and feared by the kids at school, Tris Prior often finds herself alone. Not that she isn't used to it, of course. But this year, when Psychology class has her pairing up with resident heartthrob Four Eaton, nothing but trouble is bound to ensue. Especially when her loyalties get tested. Characters slightly OOC. High School AU


**A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome to my first story! Hopefully you all enjoy it! If there are any errors, I apologise and please do beware that there will be curse words.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**TRIS:**

It's still dark out when I pull open the curtains and only a hint of light grazes the sky. I open the window, allowing a light refreshing breeze into my room before closing it again.

I bask in its fleeting crispness.

The neighbourhood is quiet at the moment. The only time it ever is, really.

If you were new here, you might think that this was a peaceful neighbourhood to be in, what with the absence of life. But anyone who has lived here or continue to do would know that it is anything but.

It just simply wasn't the time for everyone to come out yet.

Except of course, if you had work or school.

With this thought in my mind, I grab my black, low cut Converse sneakers and throw them on as the finishing touch to my attire. With my backpack over my shoulders and phone in pocket, I then make my way to the kitchen where Amar was already making breakfast.

He looks up as I enter and instantly flashes a small smile.

"Good morning" he greets. I reciprocate the action.

"Morning" I respond as I grab a plate, placing two pancakes onto it. Topping it with syrup, I take a seat at the table just as he sits opposite me with his own plate of food.

None of us say a word as we dig into our breakfast. And the silence is comfortable, as it always is.

Neither of us are talkers so everything we did was usually done in silence. Unless it was training.

But just as I'm finishing up, he unexpectedly starts up a conversation.

"Have you got everything?" he asks. I nod as I stand to take my plate to the sink. From behind me, I then hear a sigh escape him. "Tris, I know I said I'd have your textbooks by this week," he tries to say, "but I-"

I cut him off there. Drying my hands onto a towel, I spin around to face him, a small reassuring smile adorning my face. "It's fine, Amar" I tell him. "I could always share with someone."

As soon as the words leave my mouth, I fight the urge to scoff.

It's an obvious lie. But he doesn't seem to notice.

Still though, he shakes his head in disapproval, unrelenting.

"No," he firmly states. "I'll have them by next week, for sure."

At this, I open my mouth to protest but he readily stops me. "Remember the deal Tris," he reminds.

I immediately shut up and lower my head slightly.

"I provide for you now," he goes on, "and you provide for me in the future. Isn't that it?"

By now, he is standing next to me, by the sink, ready to take over the dishes from me. His hopeful gaze drills heavily into the side of my head. And as I exhale a heavy breath, I remember the day we made our deal.

In fact, that was the only reason why I was even still in school.

And why, for someone like me, I had good grades that needed to be kept up. (Also part of the deal.)

It's because of Amar.

Actually, it's _for_ him.

I owe him my life.

And if this is what he wanted, then I would definitely try.

Finally glancing up to meet his eyes, I slowly nod. "Yeah" I answer him. "That was the deal."

Smiling at this. he then pulls my head towards him and kisses my hair lightly.

"Alright" he lets out. "Then have fun at school."

Nodding once more, I say a quick goodbye before heading out to my car, a black 1969 Dodge Charger, pre owned by Amar. Though it was getting old and a little rusty, as long as it could get me from one destination to another, then to me it was perfectly fine.

-/-

When I arrive to school, the car park is almost empty with students but filled with cars. And so quickly snatching up a free parking space, I park my car and am about to hop out when a thought came to mind. For a minute, an internal debate went off in my head. Until finally, I let out a quiet groan. Opening my visor, I grab out the spare black and red bandanna that I keep in my car.

There was bound to be that one person who felt it necessary to check if everyone had their bandanna on them.

And facing them would be a bigger pain in the ass than having to carry it around.

Going with this argument, I tie the piece of cloth around the hoops of my jeans, ultimately covering it with my oversized hoodie.

And then taking a quick glance in the mirror, I notice that my helix piercing is still in. Another debate occurs.

Not wanting to take it out now though, I decide to leave it in until a teacher tells me to take it off.

When I'm finally ready to go, I hop out of the car and immediately adjust my face into my usual expression of impassiveness.

It wasn't like I had any friends to use a smile on anyway.

Although there was one girl, Lynn, who I occasionally spoke to but that was basically it.

Hurrying up the steps to the school building, I immediately pause by the door when I enter.

The corridors were an entirely different story to the parking lot.

It was already packed with students who had found their friends and were now exchanging conversations about their summer.

This particular building was shared between juniors and seniors so it was no wonder that more excitement than usual filled the air as they embraced the thought that this was their final year/years at high school.

Ignoring this buzz that crowded the corridors though, I continue walking until something out of the ordinary happens.

Someone calls out to me.

And without having to look, I immediately recognise the voice and tone, all too well.

"Yo Tris."

I turn to find Lauren making her way over, leaving behind her group of girls, who are already glaring at me. As they usually do.

Her expression seemed relaxed up front but I knew that that wasn't the story. Especially if the crease between her brows and her clenched jaw were anything to go by.

Her black hair cascaded down her back in her signature curls, her red tips bouncing off against her back as she sauntered over to where I was waiting for her.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

Her voice almost sounded strained.

Nodding, she then leads me aside, closer to the lockers.

I quietly hum at this. _How convenient._

However, when she speaks up, I swiftly dismiss the thought.

"Did you know that Eric had a fight yesterday?" she starts. Instantly, I suppress the urge to roll my eyes.

_So **that's** what this is about._

If I had been anyone else, I probably would've lied.

Lauren was not someone people messed with. And any route that guaranteed safety is what people would opt for.

But things were different when it came to Lauren and I. And the chances were, she already knew the answer to her question so I went with responding truthfully.

"I did."

Almost immediately, her breath hitches, making it more noticeable. Even as she continues to talk, the attempt to keep her voice levelled can easily be heard.

"And you purposely chose not to show?" she continues questioning, her eyes growing darker. Her palms slowly form into fists and I feel that she is close to her limit.

Does that make me want to lie to save myself the trouble?

Not in the least bit.

"I was busy" I answer her, flatly.

For a second, she looks away as if to try to control her anger. But when her gaze reverts back to me, she is absolutely fuming.

"Are you fucking serious?!" she growls out, her voice gradually getting louder.

By now, people have stopped talking and have turned to see what was going on.

I silently sigh as I see this.

This really wasn't necessary. Especially not here. And especially not now.

But I had a gut feeling that she had been holding this in since yesterday. And Lauren wasn't the type of girl who could bottle things up and just let them play out.

No.

If she had an issue with someone, she needed to confront them head on. And as soon as possible.

She didn't care if she made a scene. She didn't care if it led to a fight. She didn't even care if she would lose.

She just needed to get it out.

And unfortunately for me, I was almost always on the ending stick of that.

You see, Lauren and I had never gotten along.

In fact, it's hard to believe that we even grew up together. We come from same neighbourhood, went to the same schools and are even in the same... gang.

But there was never any common ground.

And when Eric came into the picture, things worsened. He became the root of most of her fucking problems with me.

It is what it is though.

And by now, it was already too late to try to be civil.

"Do you even know what the fuck ride-or-die means?!" she then asks, averting my attention back to her.

I huff aloud at this.

"Course I do" I tell her. "But why bother going, when I know you're going to be there?" I ask. As I did, I couldn't help but to taunt her just a little. And the reaction that I wanted is almost instantaneous.

With knuckles turning whiter by the second, her gaze narrows dangerously thin, as if she was hoping I'd suddenly burst into flames.

I wait a moment for a response. But when I don't get any, I take this as my cue to leave.

That is, until I hear her mutter "Bitch" under her breath.

Footsteps soon follow after me and it isn't long till she grabs me by the shoulder and forces me to face her. I do so, willingly.

I, however, am not expecting her to get all up in my face and so I take a step back. Even when I do though, I could still feel her breaths on my face as she spoke. "Let me get one thing straight here, _divergent_" she hisses. "You know damn well, that I'm not his ride-or-die."

She spits out the name with so much burning hatred.

And it's only then do I feel the heat reach my face.

That nickname, which so many Dauntless members use to label me now, always had some sort of effect on me. And hearing it being mocked and trampled on, completely angers me.

I feel it swallow me in and I fight to let it go.

Fortunately, it's a winning battle. And as I picture Amar in my head, I slowly breathe in, reining in my anger.

"And who's fault is that?" I then manage to ask her calmly.

The question lingers in the air for a bit. There's a moment of complete stillness that passes by until I decide to continue.

"Mine or yours, huh?" I ask further. And then not being able to help myself, I add one more blow. "Because if you had the skill Lauren," I tell her, "then maybe you would have been paired with him."

That did it.

That pushed her over.

In front of everyone, she lunges for my neck.


End file.
